


SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF IN: SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF MEET................. THE COOL BROS

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 4 for the HSWC. </p>
<p>"Dave♦Karkat</p>
<p>Stylistic Suck</p>
<p>Dave convinces Karkat to collaborate on a SBaHJ comic with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF IN: SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF MEET................. THE COOL BROS

[](http://imgur.com/JyaXh7D)


End file.
